El Sueño No Correspondido
by DeAtH tHe NiiiA
Summary: Adaptación, de Janelle Mindfreak. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre que su demencia lo permitía. Pero ahora debe enfrentarse a la cruel realidad: “Soul, escúchame: Maka no existe, ¿entiendes?”. Soul/Maka. Dark/Angst — OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a un fulanito llamado Atsushi Okubo, la trama tampoco es mía, se la pedí prestada a Janelle Mindfreak (1688546/Janelle_Mindfreak), una gran genialidad

**Summary:** Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre que su demencia lo permitía. Pero ahora debe enfrentarse a la cruel realidad: "Soul, escúchame: Maka no existe, ¿entiendes?". Soul/Maka. Dark/Angst — OneShot.

**» Notas:** ¡Ah! ¡Sigo dando brinquitos de gusto por ahí gracias a Janelle, que me dio permiso! ¡Nia!

**Recomendación**** musical (De Janelle) :**

— Vermilion (pt.2), Slipknot.

— Breath (Until Tomorrow), Paramore.

* * *

**El Sueño no Correspondido**

**Capítulo único.**

_«Y es que ella está lejos, _

_al otro lado de la línea de su vergüenza.»_

_._

"_Ella…"_

— ¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Suéltenme!

"… _se está alejando."_

(Y no puede seguirla).

— ¡Debo seguirla! ¡No, no! ¿¡Es que no ven que se va!? —grita desesperado.

—Está mal… —susurra una voz con lástima.

Alguien lo está deteniendo. Demasiadas manos sobre su cuerpo.

—Administren más calmantes —ordenó otra voz.

— ¡No, no! —forcejeó una vez más, no se rendiría—. ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea!

No puede soltarse.

"_Se va."_

— ¡Maka! —agonía.

"_Se fue."  


* * *

_

«**Nº de Paciente:** 15354.

**Nombre:** Soul Eater Evans. **Edad:** 19 años.

**Razones:** Esquizofrenia menor; alucinaciones; auto-fobia.»

* * *

El día quema las horas, lo segundos y los minutos. A veces, se siente el pasar del tiempo, como una llama que incendia los centímetros a su paso lento y cruel. Otras veces, simplemente no siente nada.

_Maka. Maka. Maka. _

Su corazón late desbocado cuando recuerda su nombre.

Ella se presentó, lo recuerda, en un encuentro. Sí, sí. ¡Y le dijo que le amaba! Oh, Dios, glorioso día. ¡Que nunca le abandonaría!, susurró también. Lo recuerda perfectamente, como si sólo hubiera pasado anoche. Pero el fantasma de su recuerdo ya lleva vagando sobre él demasiados días _(¿u horas?)_ como para que fuera sólo en la oscuridad, en la noche.

También… ella dijo que vendría por él. Vestida de blanco, agregó. Vestida sólo para él, para que sólo él y nadie más pudiera reconocerla. Porque aseguró que volvería. ¿A dónde fue? No lo sabe. Pero, de donde sea que hubiera ido, volvería. Y regresaría a por él. Y está feliz de recordárselo, porque ella es todo lo que tiene, todo lo que puede poseer.

_Oh, Maka, Maka. Cuánto te amo, Maka._

Porque ella es su sueño no correspondido. Esa canción que nadie canta, además de él. Ella es todo lo que necesita para no morir.

* * *

Sabe cerrar los ojos, es un acto que le sale del corazón —que palpita cada vez más lento—. Reconoce que debe suspirar su nombre antes de irse nuevamente. Y, sólo una vez antes de alejarse de la conciencia, sonríe, por si acaso. Él cree que a ella le gusta verle feliz.

Sí, así… curva la boca, la comisura de sus labios. Por si acaso. Sólo por si acaso…

"_Maka…"_, murmura cuando la ve, hermosa, demasiado irreal, en un mundo que él mismo inventó para los dos. _"Has vuelto"._

Pero ella no dice nada, sólo sonríe, preciosa. La luz de esa luna roja sólo hace que su pálida piel se vea de un tono cenizo. Las hebras preciosas de finos cabellos rubios se balancean cuando son acariciadas con esa brisa que huele a fantasía.

"_No tengas miedo"_, susurra él, con voz ronca. _"No te avergüences, ven. ¡Ven! Te necesito tanto… ¡Ven!"_, y ya cada vez más parece una súplica patética.

"_No tengo miedo"_, musita ella con voz irreal. Y no deja de sonreír.

Ella da un paso hacia adelante, lentamente, suave, como para hacer pasar el tiempo lento. Y él no puede hacer nada más que observarla mientras ella se aproxima, obedeciendo la orden que antes le había impuesto. Sabe que ella haría todo lo que él quisiera.

Y sabe que él haría todo por que Maka fuera de él, y sólo, _sólo_, de él.

Pero se detiene, de repente.

¿Es que se ha cansado? ¿Ha encontrado un obstáculo en el camino? ¿Ya no quiere acercarse? ¿Hay algo que le desagrade?

El hombre da un paso hacia adelante, y sus ropajes blancos crujen con sus movimientos.

"_Ven"_, repite.

Maka le mira con ojos entrecerrados, irradiando ternura. Entonces, extiende los brazos hacia él, invitándole mudamente.

"_Acércate"_, susurra ella. _"Ven a mí, Soul. Quiero atraparte. Yo te cuidaré de todos. Te levantaré cuando caigas. Te tomaré la mano cuando vuelva a por ti."_

Él no lo pensó dos veces antes de echar a caminar. No le importó que las grises plantas le hicieran daño a sus pies descalzos. Tampoco que la oscura sangre saliera de su monocromática piel. No sentía dolor, no. Tampoco miseria, ni agonía. Porque este era _su_ mundo, y nadie se lo quitaría.

Toda su atmósfera de colores grises se vio opacada por el color de su ángel, bañada por la luz de la luna roja.

Entonces, cuando quiso rodear el frágil cuerpo de la bella mujer, no pudo. Sus brazos no se movieron de donde, supuestamente, deberían estar. Su cuerpo se tambaleó cuando buscó sus extremidades superiores. Soul comenzaba a desesperarse.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_, musitó, mirando su cuerpo.

La blanca camisa de fuerza aún le tenía bien sujeto el torso y los brazos.

Gritó.

"_Ven a mí, Soul"_, seguía diciendo Maka. _"Tomaré tu mano cuando vuelva a por ti."_

Soul volvió a gritar de impotencia. La figura de Maka se desvanecía con la brisa de fantasía. Las manos de él, fijas en la parte baja de su espalda, no pudieron retener a la mujer.

"_Vuelve, vuelve a por mí…"_, suplicó, llorando. _"¡Maka!"  


* * *

_

_Maka…_

— ¡No, no! ¡No me dejes otra vez, Maka! —gritó.

— ¡Soul, Soul! Despierta, Soul. ¡Nadie se va! —vagos intentos de calmarlo.

El joven se sacude salvajemente sobre la camilla, con ojos abiertos, sin ver nada en realidad. Sus manos, vueltas puños, se estrellan contra su pecho. Y grita.

— ¡Maka!

Unas manos frías le sostienen los brazos, intentando separarlos.

— ¡Rápido, anestesia! Si no se duerme con los calmantes, administren más dosis.

—Pero, doctor, ya hemos agregado lo natural a su organismo, debería relajarse en unos segundos.

— ¡Maka! —gritó Soul.

— ¿Cree que está calmado? ¡Jesús, la anestesia! —exigió el doctor al mando.

—Está teniendo una crisis nerviosa —advirtió otra voz neutra—. Tal vez histeria.

— ¡Anestesia!

"_Ella se estaba yendo, caminando lento. ¡Le estaba diciendo, mudamente, que la siguiera! Si tan sólo pudiera soltarse de esos brazos…_

_La escuchaba susurrar su nombre en el viento. ¡Lo estaba llamando! Y él quería acudir. Tenía que soltarse. _

_¡Ella era la única que alejaba su soledad! No podían permitirle que se fuera. No podían dejar que su corazón se quebrara. _

_No debían permitir que Maka lo abandonara."_

— _¡Maka!_

Y, a pesar de que ese grito le desgarró la garganta, ella no se volteó.

El cuerpo de Soul se sacudió, convulsionándose, mientras los médicos lo sujetaban a la camilla con correas.

Se sintió jalado hacia un pozo negro, sin fondo, por manos invisibles más fuertes de lo que él podía soportar. La oscuridad se adueñaba de su mirada conforme la figura de Maka se perdía de sus párpados.

— ¡Maka! —volvió a gritar.

—Soul, ¡Soul! Escúchame: Mak_a no existe._ ¿Me oyes? ¡No dejes que tu sub-consiente te domine! ¡Vuelve!

—Ella dijo que volvería… —sollozó para sí mismo, en su mundo.

— ¡No volverá! Maka, vuelve a la existencia. Mak_a no existe_, es sólo una creación de tu mente. _Ella no es real. ¡No puedes hacerla real!_

El aire se le iba de los pulmones, y un dolor hondo le perforó el pecho. Se estaba ahogando en su propia miseria. Las voces estaban mintiendo, ¡sí! ¡Maka sí existía! ¡Él la amaba! Y ella también lo amaba a él, era la única prueba de que no estaba solo en el mundo. ¡No estaba loco! ¡Ella lo amaba! No estaba solo, no…

_No estoy solo_, se auto-convenció.

Lloró, las lágrimas se desbordaron de aquellos ojos rubí que se rehusaban a ver la realidad, nublados de la oscura fantasía. Lloró, también, de dolor, cuando sintió aquella aguja excesivamente profunda en su piel. Su garganta le ardía, quería cubrirla con sus manos, pero no pudo. Las correas le tenían bien atado.

Entonces, cansado de pelear, se dejó llevar.

_Maka. Maka. Maka_

—Ella no volverá, Soul —dijo aquella voz, matando sus ilusiones. ¿Es que había hablado en voz alta?—. Ella nunca estuvo aquí, para empezar.

Quiso negar con la cabeza, pero el cuerpo no respondía.

¿A los demás les gustaba verlo sufrir?

_Maka no volverá…_

Cerró sus ojos, para buscarla en sus párpados, en su mundo, pero ella no estaba. ¡Ella dijo que volvería! Ella… no lo dejaría solo, como los demás. Ella volvería para hacerlo feliz. Ella lo amaba, a diferencia de los demás. Él no estaba solo, ¡no!

— ¿No volverá…? —susurró Soul, dudando.

—No —le aseguró esa voz cruel.

¿Cómo iba a vivir, entonces? ¿Por qué le decían que no existía? ¡Qué fea blasfemia! El corazón le dolía cada vez que se lo recordaba…

— ¿Estoy solo? —preguntó el chico.

_No quiero estar solo._

Silencio. Nadie se dignó a contestar.

Entonces lo supo: _sí, lo estaba_. Como siempre lo estuvo. Desde que lo abandonaron en esa habitación completamente blanca y suave.

No deseaba volver a abrir los ojos, pero tampoco quería cerrarlos. ¿Qué caso tenía, si en ninguna de las dos oportunidades iba a verla? Otra punzada en el pecho. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas —que no eran muchas—, que ella volviera, y le dijera que era un sueño.

_Irónico_, pensó_, ella es un sueño._

Dolor. Gimió hacia sus adentros, porque sus labios no podían moverse. ¿Era por culpa de aquello que le habían inyectado?

Su mente se dejaba apagar con cada segundo, pero él seguía luchando.

Había amado a la nada, y la nada le había amado a él. ¿Cómo sobrevivir después de eso? Hasta lo inexistente le dejaba solo. ¿Es que su destino era ahogarse en su soledad?

_Maka…_

Ella ya no volvería más. No la vería sonreír mientras el aire de fantasía le desordenaba la larga melena rubia. Ni tampoco volvería a apreciar cómo su piel se ponía más rubia bajo esa luna roja. ¿Es que tampoco volvería a ese lugar de sus sueños que había creado? ¿En el que había escapado de esa habitación blanca y enloquecedoramente suave? ¿El lugar donde se había refugiado de su realidad? ¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de romperle la suya propia? ¿No regresaría ya más a ese jardín monocromático, donde lo único colorido eran Ella y él?

La idea le mató una vez más.

_Estaba solo._

—Se está calmando —susurró una voz a lo lejos. Fue demasiado difícil descifrar lo que decía.

—Está demasiado quieto.

— ¿Habremos administrado demasiada dosis? —preguntó una voz, con temor.

—Mierda, eso significa…

—¿… Sobredosis? —cuestionó la misma voz que antes, ahora con pánico.

—Déjenlo… —ordenó la voz neutral y de mando. Doctor.

_Sí,_ pensó_, déjenme._

Soul se balanceó en la vida y la muerte, sintiendo los pedazos de su corazón bailar dentro de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si Maka vendría a por ellos. _Oh, cierto… ella no existe_, se lamentó, _y no puedo hacerla real…_

Su nada, su sueño de mentira. Su melodía muda.

Ella, simplemente, lo inalcanzable.

_Maka…_, pensó, antes del último suspiro.

-

* * *

**Fin.  


* * *

**

OMFG! Dios, hasta a mí me dio penita la primera vez que lo leí y sí, hasta lloré, pero después de todo, los fics tristes son los que más me gustan, bueno, la mayoría de las veces...

En fin, le agradezco infinitamente a Janelle que me haya prestado su fic, que originalmente era de crepúsculo, espero que me haya quedado bien, ¿Uds. que opinan?

Ya saben que espero reviews para ver que tal mi adaptación o algún mensaje bonito para Janelle, ¿Sí?

* * *

P.D.: Recuerden que plagiar es feo, y a mi mascota de tres cabezas que cuida la entrada al inframundo no le gusta Ok?

* * *

xD, no es enserio, no plagien, no lo digo por este fic nada más, lo digo porque tienen que usar su cerebro para inventar, traducir, o adaptar, en este caso... (?)


End file.
